a unexpected return
by ShannonandStella
Summary: a girl apears on Shannon's door step, what has happened and will it bring back memories that Lawson will have to help with. Finish :
1. Chapter 1

As Shannon pulled her legs up to her chest she closed her eyes, tears had been falling ever since she had found out that her daughter had been trying to find her, she had got into contact with her mother and father but hadn't been able to contact her yet, she didn't know if she could face them demons that followed her daughter sure she loved her and her daughters adoptive parents had been sending her copy of her daughters reports and pictures all the time which she had placed under her bed so that she could look at them when she wanted but if somebody came over it wouldn't be to obvious that they where there. Today she had been so close to seeing her daughter well she actually seen her but had quickly made her way back to the car before her daughter could spot her. As Shannon let more tears fall a soft know came from her front door her breathe hitched for a second before she heard Lawson's voice come through the door

"Shan, I need to talk to you" yelled Lawson

"Give me a minute" said Shannon her voice sounded gravely and upset from the crying she tried to wipe away the tears that had fallen onto her cheeks as she answered the door

"Hey Shan" said Lawson before he noticed Shannon's tear stained face "What's wrong?" asked Lawson looking her over for any sign that she had hurt herself, Shannon looked up to Lawson's face, Lawson was one of the few that knew about her daughter

"Sara" was all that Shannon said before more tears sprung too her eyes and slowly slid down her cheeks, Lawson's face evaluated the situation before he put the two together, he quickly pulled her into a hug and rested his head on top of his

"What is happening with her?" asked Lawson holding Shannon away enough to see her face

"She is looking for me, she has talked to mum and dad and I saw her today" cried Shannon before leaning back into Lawson's embrace

"Did you talk to her?" asked Lawson

"No" was all that she said as she tried to wipe the tears away

"Do you want to see her?" asked Lawson as he picked her up and walked towards the lounge

"I don't know Lawson her father hurt me so much I don't want to have the nightmares and feel helpless again" said Shannon as she sat on his lap and placed her head in the crook of his neck

"Shannon I promise you, I helped you last time and I will do it the same as this time I promise you" said Lawson kissing her hair again

"Thank you Lawson" came Shannon's voice as she stopped crying, there was another knock at the door and Shannon looked up at him wondering who it was, she stood up quickly before moving over to the door Lawson walked over with her and quickly kissed her before she opened the door. The girl who she hadn't seen for 13 years now stood in front of her tears pouring down her face

"Mum?"

So do I get any reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

Lawson automatically pulled Shannon into his embrace hoping that Shannon wouldn't collapse or anything as he felt her stiffen, Shannon nodded her head before turning to Lawson

"Hey Sara" said Lawson stepping aside so that he could let her in, he looked at Shannon as he did so asking her through his eyes if it was okay, she quickly nodded before also stepping aside "Come in" said Lawson leading Shannon to the lounge.

"Um not to be rude or anything how do you know my name?" asked Sara confused as she wiped more tears away from her face

"When you were born I was dating Shannon that's how I know you" said Lawson as he pulled Shannon towards his side, Sara nodded her head before looking between the pair, she talked again before Lawson or Shannon could say anything

"Um so do you know why I am here?" asked Sara another tear slid down her face

"No" said Shannon "My mother rung me the other day when you spoke to her to talk to me but she said you didn't tell her anything" said Shannon confused

"Um okay well my dad came and spoke to me a couple of weeks ago, he said that you had die at work so when I spoke to your mum I decided that I wanted to see who you where and stuff" said Sara trailing

"Why would your dad say that?" asked Shannon looking confused

"Um he said that he had heard it I don't know why he would say it but it still doesn't mean that I don't want to see you" said Sara trailing of again

"I am sorry, I just am surprised that you want to see me I abandoned you and you aren't angry at me at all"

"No I am not Shannon; I know that you would have had a good reason to adopt me out. Plus you don't see me coming here with bruises or broken bones my adoptive parents are really nice and are always there for me so don't worry about you thinking that I hate you or whatever" said Sara seriously the tears had stopped leaving trails down her face.

"Okay and thank you. I was only young when I had you I couldn't provide for you and your father didn't want me to keep you and follow through with the pregnancy that is why he hit me, I was scared and Lawson looked after me I tried to get a job but I needed to get a full time job to look after you and I was only seventeen and completing my HSC I am sorry"

"Shannon don't be sorry I know why I did it and it isn't your fault, okay?" said Sara looking over at Shannon again "I go to a really good school, I have good friends and I do running so Shannon everything is okay" said Sara trying to convince Shannon already.

"Okay just making sure" said Shannon as she felt Lawson rub her arm.


	3. Author Note

Heyy everyone

Sorry for any inconvenience that this may bring you but I will not be writing for the next two/three month due to me being busy with lots of school work and work experience. I will try and update atleast once during this time but bear with me since I am very busy being in year 10 and having the deal with some personal issues. I will be reading the stories on here though and will be reviewing them but not as often

Thank you for everyone's reviews and support

Sincerely Shannon.


	4. Final Chapter :

okay so I wasn't expecting this to be then end of this story I was actually thinking that this was going to be heaps longer but oh well what can you do the story writes itself I say and it said to me that it was the end (hehehe personification right there :P) sorry still in english mode right now :)

"Um I was wondering if I could stay here for a couple of days. My parents know well my adoptive parents and I just want a little break from school and stuff" asked Sara quietly as she hung her head hoping that her real mother would say yes but half knowing that her birth mother wouldn't say

"I would love you to stay here but I have to talk to your mother and father" it hurt Shannon to say those words to herself. She knew that the beautiful young woman in front of her wouldn't ask unless she was kind of desperate.

"Okay I can arrange that since they are sitting outside" said Sara sheepishly as a large smile graced itself over the younger version of her self's face making Lawson laugh making Shannon look at him questionably

"What you can see the resemblance to when we meet, the exact same smile and looks" laughed Lawson lightening the mood and making both females laugh loudly also making Shannon blush as she leant her face into the crook of her neck.

"True" said Shannon after she stopped leaning her face in her neck most of the blush had left her cheeks by that point "Sara why don't you get your parents and I will wait here" Sara nodded quickly before walking over to Shannon and giving her a hug before walking out of the room leaving a slightly frazzled Shannon in her path "she hugged me" whispered Shannon as she looked at Lawson with wide eyes

"I know she did beautiful" said Lawson as he placed a light kiss to Shannon's temple making Shannon relax more now making her comfortable and not on edge

"I never thought this day would come" whispered Shannon as she turned herself in Lawson's lap as she placed a kiss to his cheek before placing a quick kiss to his lips making her relax even further as most of the edge of fear had left her body.

"either did I but I am glad it came" said Lawson giving a large smile "You know that the year that we did have Sara I felt as though she was my own" remarked Lawson as he placed his and on the small of his back letting her lean into his touch

"Come on we better stop with the cuddly stuff until later tonight because I don't want to freak my daughter out to much" laughed Shannon lightly before she got off Lawson's lap and walked over to the front door as she watched Sara giving a hug to her adoptive mother before they started walking towards Shannon's front door making Sara's adoptive mother Nancy smile broadly at the look of the woman that stood in front of her

"Wow you have grown up so much, you look amazing" said Nancy making Shannon smile before she was pulled into a hug by the older woman, Shannon hugged her back warmly before leading Nancy into the living room were Lawson still sat waiting for his girlfriend and her daughter. "Wow if it isn't Lawson himself" said Nancy clearly not expecting Lawson to be sitting on Shannon's lounge

"Hey Nancy, long time since I saw you last" said Lawson as he got up and embraced Nancy making her smile

"Still the gentleman I see" said Nancy as she sat down on the lounge making herself comfortable as Sara sat down beside her adoptive mother making herself comfortable

"How do you know Lawson?" asked Sara thoroughly confused

"I had you for a year before I started to struggle with looking after you, I lived with my step dad and my mum at the time and Nancy, your mother lived next door when she saw that I was struggling she offered to look after you, Lawson was helping with you at the time but everything started to fall apart so your mum offered to adopt you and that was the best thing at the time" Shannon gave a sad smile at the fact that she had given up the chance to look after her daughter but knowing at that point in time she wouldn't have been able to look after a child, he had been sixteen when she had given birth

"So what happened after that?" asked Sara getting intrigued about the story

"Lawson and I tried to stay together after but eventually our relationship fell apart, I finished High school and got into a uni course with criminology and then went into the police force. I only meet with Lawson again when I started working with my new work in Tactical Operations" said Shannon

"Did you ever wander how I was?" asked Sara a tear sliding down her face, seeing that her daughter was crying Shannon walked over to her and knead down in front of her placing her hands on her daughters knee's before speaking right to Sara as she looked into Sara's eyes

"I wondered every day, I always regrated giving you up even if I couldn't have looked after you because you were the best thing that any person could ask for and I am especially special for having you" said Shannon as she placed a kiss to her daughters forehead

"You mean that?" asked Sara, Shannon nodded before her body was eloped into a hug that made her stumble back for a second before steadying herself and wrapping her arms firmly around her holding her daughter tightly before placing a kiss to the younger girls hair

"Shannon David and I are planning on moving just down the street from here, we both have spoken to Sara and we are happy to let you look after her if she gets to stay with us on the weekends. Shannon started crying at the opportunity to finally have a relationship with her daughter.

"Thank you so much Nancy" said Shannon as Nancy smiled largely

"I told you that when the time was right you would make an amazing mother" Shannon nodded as she felt Lawson rub his hand up and down her back. Their family was finally back together and that was how it was going to stay. Forever.

Wow I didn't expect for this story to end but it has, as usual I don't own Shannon or Lawson but I do own the other characters . and as always I am always to get reviews :)


End file.
